Where Have I Seen You At?
by UnknownEmo
Summary: what if bella was jasper's twin sister? carlisle's daughter? edwards first girlfriend? emmett's adopted sister? and now charlie's daughter? what would you think.-pics on profile
1. Surprise To Us Guys

Chapter 1- Surprise To Us Guys

**Bella's POV**

It like any other morning day-wake up to a stupid beeping noise, get dress, eat, then go to school- and today is my first day of my new hell hole I call life at Forks High School.

I rolled out of bed waking up to a rainy morning (no surprise). After taking a shower I decided to wear my blue skinny jeans, black top, and my hair in curls, with my black high top converse. When I got down stairs I knew Charlie was gone, so I just got a pop-tart and o.j. And I have a feeling that today will be a hell of a day.

**Cullen's POV**

"Eddie, come on we need to go!"

"Emmett how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?!?!?!"

"I don't know? But I'll stop when it's needed.....which will probably be never, so dont have your hopes up for anything new Eddie Boy."

"O.M.F.G.O.F.H.S** (oh my fucking goodness of Forks High School)** .... Theres gunna be a new girl at school, and were going to be great friends"

"Alice why would you think that?"

"Because Rose I can see it, and it's going to happen, but I just don't know how or when it's going to happen."

"Whatever, let's just get this day over with and see your new 'best friend'."

****************************************************~*School*~******************************************************

**Bella's POV**

I pulled into the school parking lot seeing that everyone's laughing at me because of my truck. Well if they have a problem with it, thin they could just kiss my ass while I walk to the office to get my information for the hell.

When I got in the office I saw an old woman named Mrs. Whopper-isn't that a candy, and a burger? - was at the front desk. "Hello, can I help you?" "Yes, I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I swear she really knows how to take her good time."Oh yes, here you are Isabella Marie Swan" Finally. She gave me my information and I ran out of their as fast as I could.

My classes was: English-I love, Spanish- I'm kind of good at, History-Suck at, Trig.- Not so good but enough to pass, *Lunch*, Biology-Smart enough to pass but love it also, P.E- My hell hole. But I really have a feeling that today will be a long day.

**********************************************~*Lunch*~****************************************************** (skiping to the best parts)**

I sat down with my new friends that I met. Angela-nice girl, Jessica-gossip girl, Lauren-schools slut, Mike- annoying child, Erick- cool but talk's allot, Tyler-an ass. While I was eating I saw the door swing open saw a family of beauties.

**Edward's POV**

"Hay, Jazz. Whets Wrong?" Everyone turned around noticing that Jazz was whimpering-but quietly-.

"Alice today's the day I lost my baby sister, after the post man gave my family the news about me." Oh yeah, today every year Jasper always goes sad, about what happen to his sister in April 27, 1861. His family received a letter saying that he had died and body was missing. Just like Emmett on the day that he was tackled by a bear, and never saw his baby adopted sister again. And like Carlisle's daughter as in my girlfriend despaired the night that he changed me.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jazz. How about we go visit her grave. Will that help a little?" Alice said, kind hearted small pixie.

"Yeah. Thanks honey." and from their everyone just stayed quiet.

**********************************************~*Lunch*~****************************************************

"Edward, come on let's just get this over with, and by the way your surprise is in the cafe, so hurry up and go, Damnit." Alice was blocking me from something or someone at that fact and I just couldn't figure out what it was. That's until we stepped into the cafe and me, Jazz, and Em, saw the girl that we thought we would never see again.

**Bella's POV**

"Hay Ang, who are they?" I asked whispering.

"Oh, they're the Cullen's and Hale's. The Blond is Rosalie Hale and the big guy is Emmett Cullen. The small pixie like girl is Alice Cullen and the boy who looks like he's depressed, shocked, and in pain is her boyfriend Jasper Hale. And that god like man is Edward Cullen." Wow, it's strange that I have seen them from somewhere but I can't just figure out were.

"Um... Ang?"

"Yeah Bells"

"Do they always look at people like that? Cause it looks like the boys are happy and shocked." I said in a questionable way.

"Wow...now that you said that, I don't think they've ever done that."

It kind of scares me a little that they were all staring at me like that. I just wanna know is when they are gunna stop it. It's really freaky.

**Edward's POV**

"Edward, Jazz." Em said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah Em?" Both Jazz and I said, at the same time.

"Is that girl who I think is the girl that we all know and love?"

"Yeah." I can't believe it's our little Bella. We sat at our table staring at her and she realizing that were staring at her and freaking the hell out of her.

"Hay. How do you guys know Bella?" Rose asked. And so we told her the stories about it and we all went to a deep sadness.


	2. Jasper's Story

Chapter 2- Jasper's story

**Jasper's POV**

"Jazz you start with your story. How do you know Bella?" Everyone asked. "Ok, this is how I know Bell's..."

***Starting Flash Back***

At this time me and Bella was twins. Bella had dad's looks and I had my mom's and we were both 10 years old. _"Hay Jazzy hands" _

"_Hay Bell's_, _what's up?" _

_"You wanna play hide and go seek?" _ The only time she would wanna play game's is if she's trying to forget something.

_"Why? The only time you wanna play game's like that is when someone bugs you and you try to get off your mind." _I started to wonder what happened to my baby sister.

"_Joshua won't stop bugging me. So do you wanna play or not?" _I might as well, she's too stubborn not to and I'll kill Joshua later_."Fine you hide and I'll seek." _

I counted to 10 and went to the place she always likes to hide, and mom and dad tell her not to hide at....in the woods we lived by._ "Hahaha, Bells I found you." _I said that in a bored/knowing/laughing tone.

"_But you gatta catch me first." _She said with joy in her voice.

_"Fine. Run, run as fast as you can." _I said.

_"You can't catch me; I'm the ginger bread man." _We actually made that riddle, someone else must have overheard us say it because they have a book out of it. Then being Bella she fell then I tripped and scratched my knee. And looking at Bella she was going to faint any second now, from the site and smell of blood.

_"Bells, Bells. Are you ok? Don't answer that, just come on before you faint." _I heard some noise in the woods and saw red eyes so I picked up Bella and we straight home.

Now this time I and Bella are 17 and I decided that I wanted to go into war._"Hay Jazz, did you tell ma and pa yet?" _Bella whispered to me. _"No, I'll do it at dinner." _

_"Ok, and remember I'm always there for you, no matter what." _We always had each others back.

_"Thanks clumsy" _I had to smile at that, because everyone gave her that name at school._"No problem Jazz." _

Later that night I finally got the courage telling my parents while Bella was holding my hand under table.

"_Hey mom, dad. Can I tell you something? It's very important, and before you say your answer please think wisely about it." _

_"Ok honey what is it?" _My wonderful mother said.

_"Yeah son, I haven't seen you like this since you found out that Aunt Lownya was in the hospital. But man up boy, so stop being scared and tell us." _I grabbed Bells hand even harder, but not hard enough to hurt her._"Ok, I decided to join the army, and dad you said that I needed to be a man, and so I decided to go to the army to serve our country." _I saw my mom burst out into tears, and my dad looked pissed as hell, and I knew I was in deep trouble, because I didn't ask permeation.

_"Jasper Miles Whitlock, there is no way in hell that you are going to the army!" _My dad yelled.

_"Dad you always told me to stick up for yourself, and be a man. So this is my chance to show you that I am being a man, so please let me do this." _My dad was going in the kitchen trying to sink it all in, and that's when my mom spoke.

_"Jonathan, Jasper really wants to do this, so I think that we should let him give it a try." _I was shocked because my mom usually cries and says nothing, but this time she said something, which made me better because she wanted me to be happy. "_Eillen I can't let our son do this, he's too young, so he's not going to. Jasper you're staying here, so I don't want to hear another word from you." _Before I could say anything Bella spoke up.

"_Dad lisin to Jazz. You always want us to be happy. Don't you? So this is Jazz's chance to be happy. And I know you may not want him to go. But think about it, our family will be known as a family of respect to our country. Don't you want that? Don't you care about him?" _My dad nodded his head.

_"Ok then, so it's settle, Jasper is going to the army." _Then everyone just left it there....for now.

Now today is the day that I leave. _"Aww Jazz, were gunna miss you. So that means that your gunna write to us every day, and tell us what's going on. And this isn't a question this is a demand. Do I make myself clear?" Of course._

_"Yes ma! Don't worry I'll come back" _I said, trying to calm my mom down.

_"Yeah you better, Jazz Hands." _When I turned around I saw my baby sister crying. And she usually don't cry, only when it's needed. And this is a big needing."_Hay, hay, hay.....Bell's don't cry. I'm coming back, I promise. And if I don't....then I want you to give my stuff to your kid's and you will always remember me. Ok?" _She just nodded her head, and cried harder.

"_What do you mean 'IF' JASPER MILES WHITLOCK...YOU ARE COMING BACK!!!" _Bella was yelling on the top of her lungs and I just healed her until it was time to go.

Now I'm leaving, and seeing everyone crying saying goodbye, and noticing my sister wasn't there, instead I saw her in my room looking at all my belongings, crying over them. And I also promised her that I'll be back, and I always keep my promises, no matter how hard they are. I just hope she keeps herself out of trouble and danger for that matter.

We were in war for about 10 hours and I got bombed and I was dying until I felt pain in my head. Like fire burning inside of me! I was screaming, then later the pain stopped and I woke up in this room looking around. I can see things better, smell things better, and hear things way better. Until I saw these 3 little figures next to me.

One of the girl's named Maria and she told me what I was, and I was pissed, but glad so I could see my sister again. So that's what I did. I went back to go see my sister but when I went back the unexpected happen that I'm not proud but angry at. My sister Isabella Marie Whitlock was raped by Joshua Newton, and I was really going to kill him now.

_"Ma, can you help me please"_ Bella yelling for my mom. "_Sure sweetie what's wrong?" _My mom said with worry eyes.

"_Jasper need's to get to bed, can you help me up so I can get her upstairs without tripping." _I was shocked. She named her son after me."_Sure, and I swear your daughter can be a pain if she wakes up like that."_

_"I know what you mean." _ Wait! What? She named a girl after me? Well hell that's just weird, but she was probably expecting a boy so I can understand. That's when I saw the note passer, their giving my family a letter saying that I had died.

"_Hello Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock, here is a letter about your son Jasper Whitlock." _The messenger said.

_"Ok, thank you." _When I saw my parents open it they started to cry. It said:

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock,_

_I am sorry to informed you that your son Jasper Miles Whitlock was killed during the war. But there was a problem, his body went missing at the clinic and no one hasn't seen it since then. We are looking for it as we speak, and we will get back to you as soon as we can. Thank you for son as he worked hard._

_From _

_The Army trainers._

Next thing I see is Bella reading it, and when she stopped, so didn't her heart. She was so shocked and sad that her heart gave up and right their Isabella Marie Whitlock died.

I went to her funeral and let her rest in peace. And over time I would watch my little niece Jasper Milessa Whitlock. And not attack her, but watch her as she plays with my things, and usually girl's wont, but this child loves my stuff and I have a feeling that she's going to want to be in the army. But I did kill Joshua on 'accsadent' for raping her. But I will always remember my sister. And never forget her.

***Ending Flash Back***

"Wow Jazz, that story was....wow" Rose said. And everyone agreed to that matter.

"Thanks" I said in a depressing tone.

"So hay, what happened to your niece? Did she join the army like you did?" Emmett asked.

"Actually she did, and she was the only one survived. And when they found out that she was a girl, she was in trouble, but in respect way." I said a little happy.

"How did she get by passing that? Didn't she have long hair?" Edward asked.

"Yeah but she cut it, so she could look like a guy. And I sort of helped her, by telling her which way to giving her the force to move and who to hit." I said. And I'm proud about it too.

"Wow man, that's awesome." Emmett said.

"Yeah I know, and thank god she looked like Bella more than Joshua, or that would have been one HELL of a nightmare." A little pause came thin I spoke up again.

"So Edward tell us your story. How do you know Bella?"


	3. Edward's Story

Chapter 3- Edwards Story

**Edward's POV**

"Well Bella was Carlisle daughter, which means that she was half vampire, because her mom was human." *sigh*

"So how does your story go?" Emmett and Jazz said."Well my story is:

***Starting Flash Back***

I was walking in school. My head down, my hair all over the place, and heading for my class. That's until I bumped into the new girl. _"Hay watch it......." _ I stopped because I looked into her eyes and nerved looked away, that's until she snapped out of it.

_"Um...I'm sorry, I was just trying to find my class. Uh... do you know where the Biology room is at....." _She was wondering what my name was. _"Edward. Edward Anthony Masin Jr. and yes I do. I'm actually in front of the door right now......" _She turned around blushing not looking at me. Apparently she was stupid enough not to pay any attention.

"_Isabella Marie Cullen, but call me Bella." _She said with a little blush and some giggles in between.

_"Ok Bella, we should get to class before we get detention." _I said to Bella. That name fits her perfectly.

_"Why yes, yes we should." _ And that's when I realized that I was in love with Isabella Marie Cullen.

After school me and Bella talked and I wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying, all I was paying attention to was her lips and how I want to desperately want to kiss them. The only thing I paid attention is that she said that she was clumsy, and I thought many ways to make her unclumzy. But they weren't G rated, I'd say they were rated R for that matter.

_"Oh my! Edward I should get home. My dad is working late but he doesn't like to come home empty handed." _She said in a worried tone

"_Ok, so I guess I'll see you later thin, right?" _I said in a sad voice, because I didn't want to stop talking to her, let alone get away from her.

_"Of course you will, we go to the same school." _Could I be anymore stupid?

_"Yeah, but you might get sick, or something, and I don't want that to happen." _I said this leaning into her, wanting to kiss her badly.

"_Who said any thing will happen."_ When she said that I lend in to kiss her, and I was so close, until my best friend Cory just had to interrupt the good moment.

_"Ah...I better go dinner's needs to be made. Bye Edward."_ She also said in a sad voice. Not wanting to leave me, but probable wanting to finish what we were doing earlier.

_"Yeah! Bye Bella." _When I turned around I really felt like beating the crap out of Cory. _"What? Did you not just see me almost kissing the finest girl in school."_ I said pissed off.

_"Oh...sorry man, I just had to tell you that, you forgot your English book...and I see that wasn't even important and now your gunna kick my ass...aren't you?" _Not kick but kill his sorry ass.

_"*sigh*No I won't kick your ass. Kill yes, but not kick. Anyways you could have given it to me later." _I said in a whining voice.

_"Sorry man, wasn't thinking like I should have normally." _To hell you didn't.

The next day when I saw her, she was the most angelic type angel that just stepped into my life. "_Hey Bella." _I said happy.

_"Hey Edward."_ Me and Bella walked side by side almost touching for the rest of the day, I found out that day that the Christmas party is coming at school, and the guys have to ask the girls, and I'm hoping that she will say yes to me.

_"Hay Bella....." _I said, afraid that she was going to say no.

_"Yeah Edward?" _She said, acting like she knows what I'm about to ask her…I hope she doesn't.

_"I was just....uh....wondering....ah.....Oh look at the time, we better get to class. I'll see you at lunch." _I was trying to ask her to the Christmas dance, but I was surprisingly shy. And I'll eventually ask her.

At lunch me and Bella sat together, in the quiet just looking at each other. It wasn't bad, it was actually good.

'_**RING'**_

Well might as well to get this day over with so I can ask her.

When we entered in Biology we sat in our normal sets, right next to each other. Then that's when I passed her a note under her hand.

"_Bella about earlier. I was just wandering if you would like to go to the Christmas party, next week at the dance? If you don't want to then I understand, but just write yes or no, I'll take either answer." _When she read the note I was hopping and praying that the lord will give me the answer that is needed for me.

"_Edward Anthony Masin Jr., I would LOVE to go to the Christmas dance with you. And I worried that you wouldn't ask me. But thank you for asking. =)" _When I read it I was smiling, and it was a big smile. And during the whole class period we held hands, and never let go.

Later at the dance we danced, talked with some friends and only drunk water, because Aaron Newton Jamale Cowerly and Boris Yorkie sparked the punch, so no chances are taking in there. But when I brought Bella home, I walked her to her door (noticing that her dad is here) she said something and thin I surprised her.

_"Well goodnight Edward."_

_"Goodnight Bella.....Oh before I forget. Bella?" _

_"Yeah Edw......." _I didn't even let her finish I just grabbed her and pulled her into me and kissed her. I must say she can kiss really well. But eventually it ended, which made me sad, but I found out that she pulled away because her dad was coming.

"_*giggle* Um...I better go, I'll see you later though?" _She said with a smile, while biting her lip.

_"Yeah, night Bella." _

_"Night Edward." _And that night I left with a big smile.

Me and Bella as been going out for about a week, until she told me something shocking.

_"Edward? Can I tell you something, very privately?" _I hope she's not breaking up with me.

_"Yeah sure Bella." _I started to wonder what's going on.

"_Um Edward, what if I told you that I was different from most humans, would you still love me, or just end this relationship we have?" _What the bloody hell is she talking about?

_"Bella your scaring me, what's wrong?" _She breathe in for air then started talking.

_"Ok, Edward, I'm not like most humans. I'm actually half mortal and half immortal. So basically I'm part human part vampire." _When she said that I was shocked. Then I noticed that she started to cry and say something else.

"_I knew you wouldn't like me anymore, I just knew it. But either way you can't tell anyone. So I guess that means we're through." _Then I notice that she was fixing to run away. But before that I grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

"_Bella I don't care what you are. As long as you're with me, then I'm all good. So that means your mom is human and your dad is vampire?" _I asked trying to understand my girlfriend.

_"Yeah, but my mom died and my dad took care of me." _

_"Oh...that means Carlisle Cullen is a vampire?" _That's a shocker.

_"Yep" _popping the 'p'.

_"Actually yes I do, but it's actually useless unless someone can read minds, because I can block people and my mind from someone who can do that." _She said with confidence.

_"Wow, so if I turned into one what power would you think I have?" _I asked wondering, and also wondering if someday I would be like her.

_"Well since you always ask me what I am thinking, thin I'd probably say you'll be that mind reader." _

_"Huh! I can go through with that." _But if I get that power, how would I read her mind?

_"But Bella can I ask you something?" _I asked. Just wondering if she is only using me to get to my blood.

_"If you're wondering if me or my dad will drink human blood then yes, but we're vegetarians we drink animal blood. And plus Carlisle is a doctor and he's around blood every day, so I guess that says everything about him. But for me, I mostly eat human food, and that 'punch' I bring to school, it's actually mountain lion blood. And plus again I hate the smell of human blood, it smells like rust and salt."_ She said scrunching her cute little button nose.

_"Wow, but what about others?"_

_"Oh you can tell if their bad by their eyes. It will be red. And me and my dad have topaz eyes, so it makes it simpler." _Now I understand more

_"Oh, ok. So hay we still on for our date tomorrow morning?" _

_"Yeah. So I'll see you tomorrow, then." _She said biting her lip again. Damnit…must she be so taunting?

_"Yes you will." _

_"Promise?" "Yes, I promise" _Then we kissed each other goodnight and I went straight home.

Next thing I knew me and my family got caught with the Spanish Influenza and we were rushed to the hospital, and I meet Carlisle. Carlisle said that my mom gave me her ring, so I could give it to my special girl. And she also told Carlisle that to turn me into a vampire, so I could stay with Bella, and that's what he did. But three days later Carlisle gave me a letter that Bella wrote that said.

_Dear My love Edward,_

_If you're reading this then you must know that I probably left. And I'll eventually might (not sure) but just might come back, but for now I just can't. But I want you to move on and remember that I'll all ways love you. No matter what and I'll never forget you._

_Love always_

_Isabella Marie Cullen _

_p.s. don't look for me; I'll come back when it's needed._

_p.s.s. never forget my little riddle I love. "Run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me I'm the ginger bread man" =)_

When I finished reading that, I was shocked, and my mind was going through many reasons she might have left, then it hit me, she left because of me. Our date didn't go through because Carlisle had to take care of me. And so from their I promised myself that I will NEVER love anyone else more than her.

***Ending Flash Back***

"Wow, so your Bella was half vampire and half human?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, in her note it said that she'll come back when it's needed. And apparently she's back, and we are in need, for her."

"*sight* so Em how do you know Bella?"

"Hey Edward that was my Bella favorite riddle also." Jazz said.


	4. Emmett's Story

Chapter 4- Emmett's Story

**Emmett's POV**

"Well like I said we adopted Bella, and goes to figure the Bella we had Carlisle's daughter and Edward's girlfriend. Because she told me what she was and talked allot about you and Carlisle while she was asleep." I said in a low and quiet.

"So how does your story go baby?" Rose said. "Well mine goes like this."

***Starting Flash Back***

I was walking through town with some groceries, and that's when I stopped and heard a crying noise. It came from the ally. So as I was walking to the ally way I saw a little girl, so when I went up to her she looked bruised. So I decided to talk to her. And I said...

_"Hay little girl, what's wrong?" _I asked in a questionable look.

_"Huh? Oh please don't hurt me, he already did, you don't have to finish the job, please leave me alone." _She said, being frighten of me.

_"Hay, hay, hay... don't worry I won't hurt you, and you look horrible...no affiance...but you should come home with me and my family." _I said with a caring look.

_"Sorry I don't go with strangers." _She said, getting up and about to walk away.

_"Do I really look like I would hurt someone like that?" _ I was still myself, crazy, childish, and a softy.

_"Not really, but..." _

_"Then Its settle, your coming with me. So hope on my back and let's get going, shall we?" _I said happily…I just gained a new sister.

"_Thank you...." _

_"Emmett Joseph McCarthy and you are....." _Wondering.

_"Isabella Marie Cullen. But call me Bella- Isabella makes me seem old." _ I just laughed at that, although I didn't know if she meant literately or just playing around because she said that last part with a serious face, but I really didn't feel like wanting to know.

When we got home I introduced her to my family, and boy she was shocked. _"Hey mom, dad, I have someone you would like to meet." _

_"Emmett Joseph McCarthy! How many times do I have to say No Yelling In The House? Oh...who's this little beauty?" _

_"Mom this is Isabella Cullen, but call her Bella, Isabella makes her feel old." _I said mimicking her words.

_"Emmett put her down and its nice meeting you Bella. I'm Kaylie and this is my husband Isic. How about you come meet everyone else. Then I can get settle you in." _My mom was always a bi-polar woman. But we always love her.

_"Oh...I can't stay here. I'm just gunna take up some space, and I don't wanna feel like a burden on you guys." _

_"Bella you will stay here and that's final. Now...let's go meet the rest of the family." _Life I said…Bi-polar.

_"Yes ma'am." _Bella said, knowing full well that she lost that mini war.

We entered in the living room and she got introduced to my 2 older brothers and 2 younger trouble making brothers. And trust me if you thought I was bad, then you should have been around with my brothers, now that's bad.

_"Everyone this is Bella, Bella this is the family. Michel, Anthony, Rarrid, and Garrid. Michal is just visiting thin going back to school in Ohio and Anthony is a year older than Emmett. But last but not lest Rarrid and Garrid are just starting Jr. High School. So basically we're going to be the only women in this house. It's actually like I just adopeded a daughter...unless you have another family." _My mom said in a sad voice.

_"Actually mom, I found Bells in an ally, so basically we can keep her."_ I said with joy. I always wanted a baby sister, to teach her wrestling, and self-defense.

_"I don't know Emmett. Honey is you a runaway?" _ My dad asked. Now he talks. I promise, my dad is a quiet, but stern man.

_"Yeah, but I haven't seen my dad in 3 years so, I've been living on my own."_ She said in a sad voice.

_"Oh my stars.....that's it...your staying, and I don't want to hear another decline about it. And none of you boys making her feel unwelcomed or trying to do trouble to he or you'll get a betting, am I clear" _

_"Yes, ma'am" They_ said, hardly paying attention.

_"Good, now Bella lets clean you up." _You see, my mom was very strict about things and she keeps (well try's) us out of trouble, and if we do something bad we get a spanking...Even Michel, but yah gatta love your mom's.

_"Brother Bear, can I tell you something? And you have to promise me you'll never tell anyone else." _Bella and I gave each other nick names. She says I'm her favorite brother, because the other ones bug the shit out of her. And she's my favorite girl in my life.

_"Yeah Baby Bear what is it?" _Now I started to wonder was going on because she looked really scared.

_"Uh.....you know how you said that I'm not normal like other human beans?" _It's true…She really isn't.

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"Well what if I told you, that I wasn't really human at all or at least half human that is." _Now what the hell does that mean?

_"Where are you getting to? I'm starting to get confused." _She took a deep breath and said....

_"Emmett"_ Ah oh. She never says my name unless it's something bad.

_"I'm half human, half vampire, and if you don't want me here then I completely understand." _I just looked at her, and apparently she took it the wrong was because she broke down in tears, and ran to her room. Then about 5 minutes later I walked into her room seeing that she was packing. Apparently she thought that I wanted her to go.

"_Hey." _I said in a hush voice.

"_*sniff* oh, hey*sniff*. I'm just *sniff* packing, since the *sniff* look on your face said that you *sniff* didn't want *sniff* me here*sniff*." _ Now I started to cry…How could she not thing that I wouldn't want her?

_"Aww. Belly-Boo- Bear, I don't care what you are, as long as you're my little clumsy Bellarina, then I'm good. And I promise I won't tell anyone your secret." _She ran up to me, and gave me a hug, that was a little too tight, but in a good way.

Later in the summer me and some of my friends decided to go hiking, and so before I left Bella had to tell me something. But I didn't lisin to her when I should have.

_"Emmeral" _She just randomly gave me that name, because I tried to her a birthday cake, but I didn't get it. It actually exploded, and guess who got a spanking.

_"I can't talk right now Door Bell, I gatta go. Can it wait till I get back?" _I said in a rush. But I noticed that she was holding her stomach. Huh? Probably is sick or something. But whatever she has to tell me, it can wait.

_"Yeah, ok. And you promise that you'll come back and lisin." _She said that while I saw some tears coming down.

"_I promise Bells, see you later." _I said running out of the door.

_"Bye, and be VERY careful." _Only I knew what she meant about that. It was a fair warning about looking out for vampires.

_"I know and I will." _And that was the last time I saw her, or hear the little song she made up. 'Run run as fast as you can. You can't catch me, I'm the ginger bread man.'

While me and the guys were hiking I kept on seeing blond hair every were I turned. But when the guys started to run when I looked at them, I got confused. That's until I saw a big black bear. And thin next thing I felt was blood and I just blacked out.

And that's how I got you guys. And I still had memories about Bella, but I just didn't know where she would be at.

But when I read the news paper, I found out what she was going to tell me. She was going to tell me that Levi Newton raped her, and she found out that she was pregnant. So I went after him, and well I killed him. Only in respect for Bells.

And after that I watched over her daughter Emmely Carlisan Edwanny McCarthy-Cullen. I was happy that she named her after me, her dad and Edward. And thank you lord she looked like her that my so called friend Levi. And I will never ever EVER forget her.

***Ended Flash Back***

"Wow, honey. That story is something." Rose said.

"Yeah." Jazz and Edward said. "Well we'll be best friends, so there are no worries about it." Alice said. And Alice might be annoying but I still love her.

"So wait another minute. She must really love that riddle." Jazz said.

"Yeah, because she said that in all of our stories." Edward said. Then everyone went silent and that's when the bell rang for class.

**Bella's POV**

After a good 30 minutes, they finally stopped looking at me and it kind of freaked me out. But that's when the bell range, and I was off to biology


	5. The Biology Room

Chapter 5- The Biology Room

**Bella's POV**

As I walked into class, I saw the most beautiful man that stepped foot on earth. But as I got closer, he looked familiar, and he looked like he was holding his breath. I sat down by Edward, and he must have a really bad staring problem, because that's all he was doing. And like I said. It's really freaky. The whole class period he wasn't breathing. And I finally spoke to him.

"Can you please stop staring at me like that? It's really freaky." I said in a hush quiet tone, and when I looked around, no one could hear us, so I was good.

"What?" Damn his voice is like a beautiful melody. And when his breath hit me, it was like velvety mint. Damn if I was a vampire, then I would take a bit out of him.

"Stop staring at me. You already did that at lunch. Can't you just stop? Or was lunch wasn't enough?" He didn't say anything. Instead he just smiled, and boy was that the sexyest smile ever. But I was still pissed. So I rolled my eyes at that and didn't even bother with it. Then when the Bell rang he was out of their like a nothing I've ever seen, and when I say that, I mean as in he ran faster than a normal human. I swear this day just won't stop getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

That's when Mike Newton came up to me and asked me the same question as before.

"Hey, Bella, do you want to go....." I knew what he was about to ask me, so I just stopped him at mid sentence.

"Lisin Mike, you already asked me that question. Maybe you should ask Jessica. And tell Tyler to ask Lauren." And I just walked off from that and just went straight to P.E. - my hell hole.

**Edward's POV**

I can't believe my Bella is in my class. And still stubborn as ever, but I still love her. The only bad part is that she smells so sweet, and I can't read her mind. That's when it hit me. The last Bella I had, she said that she was a shield and no one could read her mind. But beside that she looked pissed when I smiled at her, and I can't wait to see her later, hell I might as well be her little pepping tom.


	6. Storms, People Sleeping and Drawings

Chapter 6- Storms, People, Sleeping and Drawings

**Bella's POV**

As I was getting in my truck I felt glairs looking at me. And sure enough I wasn't surprised who it was, The Beautiful Cullen's. I just rolled my eyes, turned around to get in my truck and just drove home.

First thing when I got in my house I remembered that Charlie said that he would be out of town for a 2 week for this training he goes to every year. Great, 2 weeks by myself. Well this is going to be interesting, by the fact that there's a storm coming in, and I'm going to be afraid as hell. And I know that I'm going to be scared, and to make me feel better I'm gunna order pizza, because well I really don't feel like making something tonight.

When my pizza finally came I surprisingly finished while I was doing homework while eating it.

_**'DING' 'DONG'**_

I went to the door and saw Alice and Rosalie in front of me. "Ah....can I help you?" Me, wondering what the fuck is going on.

"Hi Bella, your biology book must have fell because you dropped it in the parking lot." Said Rosalie."Ah...thanks. Would you like to come in?"

"Sure...uh actually we have to go, but we'll see you later." Alice said. I could have sworn that I heard a growled coming from the bushes.

"Oh....ah....ok?" I said confused tone.

"Bye Bella" Alice said while hugging me, and Rosalie just one armed me. "Ok...bye?" I didn't even wanna bother with it.

Later that night I fell asleep actually well, because of the rain. Huh I guess the only thing about this place is that the rain will be able to make me sleep. And for some weird reason I always draw when I go to sleep. Why? I don't know. Charlie said that I'm just different than normal humans, and frankly I have to agree that point.

**Cullen's POV**

"Edward you irritated her didn't you?"

"Alice, all I wanted to do is see if she's the still stubborn Bella that we all knew and love, and I was right."

"But you really got to be that stupid."

The Cullen's are walking into their house.

"Hay kids how was school?"

"It was great Esme, and you'll never guess who we saw."

"Emmett calm down. So tell me who yall saw."

"First we need Carlisle. CARLISLE COME HERE WE HAVE SOME NEWS"

"Emmett you really don't have to scream. And what is it?"

"Well when we were walking into the cafeteria today guess who is the number 1 girl we thought we would never see again."

"Who are you talking ab......"

"Carlisle, Sweetie are you ok?"

"You guys say Isabella? My daughter Isabella? Wait, this can't be real she disappeared from my life along time ago, and must have died also. So how is she still here?"

"Carlisle, we don't know how but it's true. Our Bella is back. You know Charlie's daughter."

"Yeah!"

"Well now Isabella is Isabella Marie Swan a.k.a. Bella Marie Swan."

"Wow. I can't believe it. It feels like just yesterday she was here with me."

"How do you boys know her"


	7. Carlisle's Story

Chapter 7- Carlisle Story

**Carlisle's POV**

The Cullen boys told me and Esme their story, and we were shocked. "So Carlisle that's our story, so what's your story." Alice said.

"Well my story goes like this."

***Ended Flash Back***

My hateful, careless, annoying, ungrateful wife Erinna or was it Challa or Leona I could never remember her name. Anyway Ursula**(came off of 'the little mermaid')** was giving birth to a little girl. And I was delivering her, but the instead of the she-devil pushing, Bella clawed herself out, and I smiled because that means that she would have died and I wouldn't hear or see her ever again.

When she was finally born, I named her Isabella Marie Cullen. _"Hello Isabella, I'm your daddy. And that.....thing.....I mean woman_ _is your mom. Would you like to let your mom live or stay dead?" _And apparently she could talk, because she said her answer.

_"Dadda" And_ she made the most beautifulist smile ever.

_"But what about momma?" _She made the most discussed face. So apparently she hated her mom. _"So no momma?" _And I'm glad, and she was to, because she just smiled at me, and now we don't have to live with that she beast.

Later in the year I found out that she stopped growing at 18 and just stayed young. That's when we moved from Italy to Chicago, were she met Edward, and boy did we have up's and downs.

_"Dad today is father's day, and you promised that you would stay so we can bond and do nothing else after that."_ She complained and made me feel bad. Because I did promise her, but I guess this time it didn't work.

_"I know Isabella, but It's a emergency" _

_"Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll take off again and not to call back, and stay with me." _That was a demand from hell.

_"I promise, now the longer you make me wait, the shorter time we have together." _

_"Well, why are you talking to me, didn't I tell you to go so we can spend time with each other???" _I promise you, she was so confusing; I could never keep up with her.

_"I love you to sweaty."_

_"Bye dad." _She said giving me a kiss on the check.

_"Bye Isabella."_

_"Isabella, I'm home." _I said, from a long day at work.

_"In the kitchen!" _Why does the have to yell? She knows I can hear her, even when she's whispering.

_"How many times do I have to tell you ' _No Screaming In The House'_, huh Isabella?" _ I said with bored eyes. I should give up, because she's going to keep doing it.

_"Sorry, but the more you stay around human teens, the more you learn about what they do here in America."_

_"I'm sure you do." _ Said laying my head on the table in the kitchen.

_"Dad?" _She said with a shaky voice.

_"Yeah?" _I said, eyeing her, knowing full well that she's up to something.

_"What if I told you that I had a boyfriend? What would you say and what would be your reaction?" _OH. HELL. NO!!!

_"ISABELLA MARIE CULLEN please tells me you don't have one!" _

_"Aaaahhhhh I don't have one." _

_"Isabella...." _She knows not to lie.

_"Ok, ok, ok. Yes I have one, and, and, and. He wants to meet you, but before I let him I told him that I would have to tell you first." _I really had no words to say, but since I couldn't get mad at her again I just acted like I like her having a boyfriend, when I thought he would be a snob, or a brat. But I guess wrong.

_"Fine, but one condition." _I said calming down.

_"What's that!?!?!" _ Wow I've never seen her this happy since she was born and didn't want that Dracula._"He has to be my approval. And if I don't like him, then he's out, but if I do. Thin....you can....be with....him." _I really struggled at that last sentence

._"Oh! Thank you daddy, thank you, thank you, thank you with my half beating heart.*kiss on the cheek*. I'm going to bed, see you in the morning old man."_ And she skipped away…Wait did she just called me old?

_"Hay I'm not old." _

_"Ahh Huu, whatever makes you think all day." _

"_Isabella" I laughed a little. _

_"Love you to dad...night"_

_"Night."_

Me and Isabella finally had out father daughter bonding time. It was actually fun. Basically we did nothing. We just hunted, talked, went shopping, and I finally met her 'boy friend', and then did nothing after that.

_"Daddy?" _She said sitting upside down on the couch.

_"Yes Isabella?" _I said looking down at her.

_"Did you have fun today, or was it boring?" _ She looked like she has been wondering that all day.

_"Isabella Marie Cullen, why would you think I wouldn't have had any fun?" _Every time I spend time with her is always the best time.

_"*sigh*I don't know, it just that, I thought that you didn't want to do it before and your just taking pity on me so I won't have to ask again." _She said in a sad tone.

_"Bella look at me.....Now I would never do that. And every time I spend time with you is fun. So don't ever get the idea that I'm just putting pity on you. Ok!" _

_"Ok, *yawn*" _She was tired.

_"Come on let's get you to bed." _I said picking her up.

_"So you're off tomorrow night?" _She asked dousing off.

_"Yep, and that means we'll do the most randomness things you and I can think of, hell we might repeat the things we did today, but as long as I got you, I'm all good. Now Night Bells. And I promise." _ I said with a smile.

_"Ok, night da...."_She really never finishes her sentences when she's going to sleep.

_"Dad, you promised me yesterday night that you would stay with me!!!" _She yelled really loud.

_"Bella I know but there's a family that has Spanish Influenza and I have to go see what I can so far do."_

_"Dad if you step out of thoughs doors then this will be that last night you'll ever see me again." _I thought she was joking.

"_Isabella, I don't have time for this, I have to go and you better be here when I get back." _I said in a stern voice.

_"Or what, you can't do anything, I'll be gone." _

_"If you go, then I'll come after you, and you'll be in so much trouble young lady, do I make myself clear?!?!?!" _I've never got mad at her. She was always good. Yeah we argued, but never yell and threat each other like that.

_"Yeah, just go!!!" _I had a bad feeling.

_"Bella, promise that you'll be here when I get back?" _I said calming down.

_"I, not promising on anything. But If you're not back before 10:30 a.m. then, I'm gone once it hits 10:31a.m." _She's very frightening and very confusing, I could tell that she wasn't lying about this either.

_"Fine, but be here."_ I said trying to rush out.

_"What ever...Bye dad"_

_"Bye sweetie." _I kissed her on her forehead and left.

When I got back to the house, I didn't even look at what time it was, I just placed Edward in his room and went to my office. That's when I found a letter on the desk, and when I opened it said.

_Dear My Daddy,_

_You know that I love you. And I'll never forget you, but I told you after 10:30 a.m. that I would leave. _

_I can't promise on when I'll be back, because I don't even know when I'm going to be back, but I'll never forget you. And DO NOT come looking for me. I'll find my way around and you know that I'll never get into trouble and I won't ever go against your rules you told me. _

_Love Always_

_You're Baby Girl Bella_

_p.s. give the second note to Edward when you see him, which will be one of my blessings to be. And my other one is that you'll move on with your life, never forget me, and have hope that I will come back cause you know that I could never live without my daddy. I love you always._

And I never had forgotten about her. That's why my hours are a little shorter than normal. And the day Edward was changed, and father's day I take off from work. And I always keep the blessing she gave me. I will NEVER EVER forget my daughter.

***Ending Flash Back***

"Dang Carlisle, I guess when she said she'll come back, she wasn't kidding." Emmett said. "I'm guessing that's her reincarnation, since the fact that I'm a grandpa, from that friend of yours Emmett. You did say that you killed him didn't you?" I said/asked. And if I knew that kid, I would have beaten the crap out of him.

"Yep, I just wondered what happened to the Bella that me Edward, and Carlisle new?"

"Oh, I have a news paper that might say it all. I kept it, because something told me to keep it." Esme pulled out an old news paper saying what happen to my Bella. It said...

_Big News: Emmett Joseph McCarthy was killed by a bear, but body was never found, our investigators are now looking for his body._

_Other News: Isabella Marie McCarthy was raped by Levi Newton an Isabella a.k.a. Bella is now pregnant with a girl._

_More News: Levi Newton found dead in the woods, outside of his house blood everywhere and hunger by a tree._

_Extra News: Isabella Marie McCarthy was shot by so called friend Olivia Stanly, then found Isabella's body with the gun in her hand with burses from a bad and a brick on her body, outside of Olivia's house. Olivia clearly wasn't that smart, but now in jail for murder._

After we read that we were as shocked as never before in our life."Esme how long have you had this?"

"Since it came out. I just found it yesterday. That's why on the days yall go into depressing mode, I'm always looking for a piece of paper that I lost. And I know that it's shocking that I forgot where I put the most important thing, but you gatta remember, I'm trying to keep you boys in line, minimizing Alice money, get Rosalie the supplies for her car that she needs and clean my house." Esme looked like she was going to cry; apparently she thought we were mad at her when she didn't give it to her sooner.

"Oh...ok honey." I said hugging her, and kissing her on her head.

"O.M.F.G.O.I.M.S/C/W.**(oh my fucking goodness of Isabella Marie Swan/ Cullen/ Whitlock)** WE ARE SO SORRY." Alice really knows how to scream. "Alice is there any need to be yelling?"

"No, but I'm just being me."

"True" We all said.

"Wow, it's already morning, well time to see my Baby Bear." Emmett said.

"Yeah my little clumsy sister" Jasper said.

"And my love" Edward said.

And they left and I could have sworn that they started to skip a little. Now that's not normal for my boys, although that is Bella.

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I rolled out of bed, got in the shower, and got dressed for school. I wore blue loose jeans, a green camo shirt saying **'Army Girl' **on the front. and on the back it said **'First Girl To Be A Army Worrier'** that my grandma Swan gave me after telling me my ancestor Jasper Milessa Whitlock was the first army girl in America and I wore that with my black and white air walks shoes.

When I went to go see my drawings that I did last night, I was shocked, and I used up 5 papers and on each one of them it had a picture of me and Jasper on the first page with a little baby, me and Dr. Cullen on the second page, me and Edward on the third page, me and Emmett with a little baby, and on the forth and me and Charlie on the fifth and on the last page it's me and Edward with a baby. And on each page it has the year, and the information of it.

Jaspers page said 1847 -1861with him wearing a Army outfit and brown eyes**(his eyes are really brown not blue, look it up on Google if you don't believe me)**, Carlisle's page said 1532-1560 with him in a doctors outfit on and blue eyes, Edwards page said 1901-1918 with him in 1900's cloths with his hair all over his head and with green eyes, Emmet's page said 1945-1963 with his hiking gear blue eyes, and Charlie's page said 1955- ? with his police outfit on and brown eyes, and Edward's and I page said Living forever with this century cloths and 2 babies in my hand. The right hand had a girl and the left hand had a boy. And looking at these pictures really scared me. But what's even worse is that the Cullen's have topaz eyes and these have either brown, blue, or green eyes.

But just to be sure I'll make a copy and take it to school, and see if there would be any complication.


	8. School

Chapter 8- School

As I was walking into the school looking at the pictures that I drew last night while not paying any attention to where I was going I bumped into something rock hard. "Ouch!!! Damn it." I said.

"Oh sorry." When I looked up to who was helping me up, it was Edward. "Wow." He said. What the hell is he looking at?

"What?" I asked not to harsh, not to confused, but in between.

"You can really draw well." Aww, so he doesn't just stair. He gives out complements too.

"Huh? Oh thanks" I said stupidly.

"When did you make this?" He asked not paying attention to me.

"While I was sleeping." I said turning red.

"You draw when your asleep?" He looked at me with questionable look, but then smiled at the end.

"Yeah Charlie says that I'm not like normal humans." And he just stopped and just looked at me funny. "What?"

"Nothing, do you mind if I take these and show them to my family?" He asked….walking away before I evened answered his question.

"Um...sure thoughs are just copies anyways." We were quiet for about a good 30 seconds

_**RING**_

"I guess I'll see you later." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah, bye Edward." I said with a smile and just left.

Lunch finally came around and the only set left at our table was next to Mike. And lately Mike has been looking like he's gunna rape me or something.

When I got to our table Angela must have saw my face because she got another chair. "Hey Bella, come sit by me." I walked over their as fast as I could.

"Thank you so much Ang, I owe you big time." I said happily.

"Ok, here is one, help me ask Ben to the prom in 2 weeks." Well that's going to be easy. That boy is practically in love with her.

"Sure, no problem." Me Ang just talked until she said something random. "Edward Cullen is looking at you." She said.

"Huh?" I should have known. That's like their favorite hobby to do to me….stair.

"Look at their table, and....Wait never mind their all smiling at you. And their looking at some drawing, now their smiles are bigger." Ang said with wide eyes.

"What? Damn, I had no idea that a smile can go that big."

"Hay Bella, why are the freaks looking at you?" Why would they call the Cullen's freaks? Their just normal teen's trying to get on with their lives.

"Mike shut the hell up!" I said a little loud.

"He's just saying what they are." Jessica said. Bitch.

"And why would you call them freaks?" That's the number one question I've been meaning to ask.

"Well their quiet, pail and to beautiful, and also they keep things to themselves." Jessica said.

"Oh so I'm pail, and quiet, and keep things to myself, do you think I'm a freak?" I said in a attitude.

"No but..." Bitch said.

"No but my ass!!! Jessica, just because no one wants to tell them there information, or at least anything to you, doesn't mean that their freaks. Hell we don't tell you because you're a gossip girl. So that's probably why their quiet Bitch." Everyone in the cafeteria just looked at me, with wide eyes, like I said something wrong, and that's when everything got aquward and quiet.

"*gasp* How dare you call me a bitch you..."

"Shut the hell up Jessica. No one likes you, we just feel sorry for you that's all." Angela shocked more of us and everyone in the cafeteria gasp.

"Why did it get so quiet?" I said, and then everyone just started talking. Once it got loud they stopped and started to bust out laughing, for no reason actually.

**Edward's POV**

We were all shocked at what Bella and Angela said to Jessica. So while we were looking at the pictures Jasper decided that everyone to start bust out laughing, and for no reason really. Apparently it didn't effect on Bella because she's just sitting there looking confused, we just smiled.

"Edward. Do you know how she drew these pictures?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, when I asked her how she drew them, she said she draws in her sleep, and that Charlie calls her non human." I said having a flashback about the VERY first time I met Bella.

"Well her family background is part non human. So she had to take something that not normal humans can do." Emmett said.

"Hey Alice. How long do we have until Edward is finally with Bella?" Jazz asked.

"Um....I don't know, she can't make up her mind about something, but I don't know what, but on that subject, I can't see a thing." What subject was Bella about to make? And how come Alice can't see my Bella? And yes…I said MY Bella…And I'm proud also.

"Hey, but it won't be long, so that's a good thing." Rosalie said.

"Yeah, I guess."

_**RING**_

"Come one let's get to class, and Jazz make everyone stop laughing." Alice said.

"Fine, your no fun."

"Shut up."I swear my brothers can get annoying..

When I walked into class I saw Bella with her head down eyes closed and drawing. So I went over there to see what she was drawing, and I saw that she was drawing a family. She already went through 5 papers-Jazz, Carlisle, mine, Em, and Charlie's- now she's making this new family. All I can see is the writing, and it says 'Together, Forever. And We Shall Never Die'. But that's when I saw the full picture. It was Bella and I getting married on the right side of the page and on the left side it was a picture of me and her, but with 2 babies in her arm. A boy in the left and a girl in the right. That's when I realized that, we will stay together forever. And I had the biggest smile. But class was about to start and when it did Bella was finished with her art. Apparently when she finishes it she wakes up. 

While class was going on I just stared at her, noticing she wasn't paying any attention, that's until I felt a note under my hand. I swear it like I'm reliving my human life again like that first time I met her. The note said.

_"Edward and you please stop staring at me?" _ She wrote

_"Not promising anything Bella"_ I wrote back.

_"Is it really that hard? Just turn towards the bored, and don't look at me." _I just had to laugh at that. Does she not know the affection that she has on boys!!! But to make it clearer, I'm a man. These are retarded boys.

_"I'll try!" _I wrote.

"_Thank you! =)"_ I can't believe at the end of the note she still does that cute little smiley face.

"Ok, class! Before you go, you guys have a project that is dew not this Monday, but next week on Monday. Your project will be on the human body and what goes on the inside and outside the body. Your partners will be the people next to you, and this is worth your whole school grade, and if you do badly then you're going to need extra work to pass this class." After the teacher said thoughs words, I started to wonder if we could do our project at her house since her dad is out of town and she's all by herself. Well I just had some R rated thought's that just popped in my head. Edward Cullen you are one sick vampire with really bad naughty thoughts. For example: I thought about Bella pulling my pants down with her teeth then putting me in her. Then my other thought was about me fucking her senselessly, until she can't move her legs. And last is about...well let's just say this one made me run to my car and loosen my pants a little bit.

"So Bella, should we do the project at your house or mine?" Please say yours!

"Ah...my house would be good. Come around.......4:30 or 5:00 so we can get started. Ok?" Oh yes!!!!

"Ok thin. I'll see you later." I said smiling. But no joke…I really am going to my car to loosen my pants.

"Kay, bye" She said biting her lip. More dirty thoughts.

"Bye." I said.


	9. Projects, Kissing, And Phone Call's

Chapter 9- Project's, Kissing and Phone Calls

**Bella's POV**

So basically today wasn't as bad as I would have thought, but then again, I re-think everything. And the better side is that Edward is coming over to my house!!! Wow I sound like some king of hyper pixie like girl. When I looked at the clock it said 4:00 Damnit!!! Edward will be here in about 30 minutes. But knowing how happy was to see that I decided to pick my house how we just by happened to be partners he might come early.

_**DIND DONG**_

When I went down stairs, I surly enough saw the man that I knew that was gunna come early. "Hey...Edward. I thought you were coming later!?."To hell with later, thank God he came now.

"I was, but the earlier I saw you, the better we can get done" But I have a feeling that he just came early to see…I guess.

"Whatever, Come in." I pretended like I didn't care.

"Thanks' and you have a nice home." Smart way to start a conversation.

"Ah thanks, would you like something to drink? Or eat?"

"No I'm good." He said a little to fast. But to think about it, they never eat.

"Kay! Just go into the living room, and I'll be there in a second." I showed him the living room.

"Ok!" He must be really happy to see me or something, because ever since he got here he's been all smiles.

When I came back he was looking at the sports channel. Football was on and it was Houston vs. California. And since I love Houston (I don't know why but I just do) I betted on Charlie that Houston will beet Cali for $50.00, and by that fact I screamed out

"YES!!! I WON!" Doing a little happy dance.

"What?" Embarrassing.

"Huh! Oh sorry Edward, before my dad left we betted on who would win. And I won $50.00." Now doing a happy dance in my head.

"Wow! I didn't know you liked Houston." Well theirs allot you don't know about me. Oh no, nasty thoughts just popped in my head. I rather not say.

"Yeah, it surprised me. And Ever since I was younger I've always wanted to go visit Houston, but never got the chance to.*sight* Well let's get to work. Where do you want to start at?" I said changing the subject.

"Let's start at the brain."

"Kay" And when I said that I realized that I was deeply in love with Edward Cullen.

************Later That Night***************

"Ok, that's it, I quit!"

"Oh, come on Bella don't quit now." Edward whined.

"Edward we've been working on it for 3 hours and my head is killing me." I said complaining.

"Fine, but tomorrow we start again."

"Fine. *sigh*" So what do you wanna do now?" I asked.

"Hummm... how about you show me around?" He asked. And he really didn't have to ask.

"Ok! Come on." I grabbed his hand and I felt a little spark. "Ow!!!"

"What Bella, What happened?" He said worrying about me. Damn this sexy man.

"Nothing, you just shocked me, with your hand." I said blushing.

"Oh, well you did it to me, but I didn't scream." He said smiling.

"Edward?" I said lost in his topaz eyes.

"Yeah?" He said sexy and rough to me. I know what else he can do rough to me. Isabella Swan, you are a sick girl.

"Shut up and follow me."

"Yes, ma'am" Did he just call me old?

That whole night I showed Edward my house, and I eventually got tiered. But when we got to my room and he looked like he already been in here. And the only way that could have happened is unless he would have climbed through my window.

"And this is my room." He walked in and in a blink of an eye he was already on my bed. "How did you get to my bed so fast?"

"I ran." I know theres something different about him and his family, but I just don't know what it is exactly. "Come sit next to me Bella!"

I swear, this man gets sexier and sexier by the minute. Speaking of sex!!!! Isabella Marie Swan, you have a naught mind that needs to be fixed. Maybe Edward could help me with naughty mind of mine. Bella, I think you need some serious help.

**Edward's POV**

When I told Bella to come sit next to me. I felt like cuming her in her bed, on her couch, washer and dryer, hell even in the bathroom. So basically everywhere. But not Charlie's room, that just seems a little bit to acquired. Edward Cullen, your mind needs to be tamed. Huh? I wonder if Bella would like to tame it for me. Shut up and get back to reality, you baboon.

Bella and I were sitting on her bed just looking at each other, not even talking. But that's when I found myself closed to Bella's beautiful lips. Thin the next second I feel is soft figures pressed against my lips. While me and Bella were kissing, I realized how much she tasted from the last time I kissed her. And damn this was better. But after a good 10 seconds I made my toungh go in and succeeded at that. But somehow I got a little out of hand.

I pulled Bella on top of me grabbing her ass, and it was soft to. Then I got her on her back, and basically I couldn't stop myself, even if I wanted to, I just couldn't get myself to stop. Then apparently she wasn't paying any attention because I took off my shirt then hers. But I snapped out of it when I found myself about to get her bra off. Man I really wish I didn't have to do that. "STOP!"

"Uh....I'm Sorry!" I just looked at her.

_**RING RING RING **_

"I better go get that." She rushed out grabbing her shirt and answering the phone. I know that I shouldn't be lisining but I had a feeling that I had to.

_"Hello?" _It was a man's voice.

_"Hello, is this Isabella Marie Swan?"_

_"Ah... Yes, I am. Who are you?" _She sound scared.

_"Aww you don't recognize my voice?" _

_"No, should I?"_

_"Well yes you should because you see, I know who you are. Because you Isabella Marie Whitlock, Isabella Marie Cullen, Isabella Marie McCarthy, and Isabella Marie Swan. Am I correct?" _How in the hell does this man know about that. He's a vampire that must be the guy from Emmett's story. The one that hurt the seconded Bella.

_"Ok. 1) Who are you? 2) How do you know me. And 3) what are you talking about. My last name isn't Whitlock, nor Cullen, and not McCarthy!"_ Yeah I started to wondered how would someone know her last name, or last name's in this case.

"_You mean you don't remember me? James? One of your old best friends?"_

"_Wait! What did you said, your name was?" _She said, sounding like she knows him.

_"James and my wife Victoria. Why do you remember us?"_

_"No! but It seems like I have heard you before."_

_"Oh well I just wanted to make sure you know us._ _By the way, I'll be watching you my little pet." _ That's when I heard Bella scream and started to cry so I ran down stairs and brought her to the couch.

**Bella's POV**

After getting off the phone with James, I screamed on the top of my lungs, and fell on the ground crying. Then I felt 2 sexy strong muscular arms pick me up and carry me to the couch. And I just sat there on Edward's lap and cried. That's until he started talking.


	10. Help And The Truth

Chapter 10- Help And The Truth (Edwards POV)

**Edward's POV**

"Bella. Love calm down and tell me what's wrong." Did I just call her love? Huh…I like it, but I don't know what we are…So I wander if were friends? A couple? Or friends with benefits?

"Edward*sniff* some guy named*sniff* James and his wife Victoria*sniff* is coming after me*sniff*....and.....*sniff*I don't know *sniff*why they would......" When I looked down at her she was asleep and that's when I ran upstairs and grabbed her pencils and paper and then when I put them in her hand, she started to draw. But while she was drawing, I grabbed her and put her in my car and drove off to my house.

************Cullen's House***************

Bella was still drawing when I grabbed her in my arms, and Alice already had the door open for me. "Guys Edward is here with Bella."

"What!" They all said yelling.

"Shhhhh!!" Me and Alice said.

"She's asleep." Alice said.

"Edward, why did you bring Bellarina?" Emmett said. "Because some guy named James called her and said that he will be watching her."

"What!?!?!" Everyone said yelling…again.

"Edward are you sure?"

"Carlisle I'm telling you the truth, and I even recorded the conversation."

"Ok! Let's lisin to it." I pulled out the recorder that I brought just like Alice told me to, and skipped to the phone call part.

_"Hello?" _

_"Hello, is this Isabella Marie Swan?" _

_"Ah... Yes, I am. Who are you?"_

_"Aww you don't recognize my voice?"_

_"No, should I?"_

_"Well yes you should because you see, I know who you are. Because you Isabella Marie Whitlock, Isabella Marie Cullen, Isabella Marie McCarthy, and Isabella Marie Swan. Am I correct?"_

_"Ok. 1) Who are you? 2) How do you know me. And 3) What are you talking about. My last name isn't Whitlock, nor Cullen, and not McCarthy."_

"_You mean you don't remember me? James? One of your old best friends?"_

"_Wait! What did you said, your name was?" _

_"James, and my wife Victoria. Why do you remember us?"_

_"No! but It seems like I have heard you before." _

_"Oh well I just wanted to make sure you know us._ _By the way, I'll be watching you my little pet." _

After letting my family lisin to it. Esme said. "He must be a vampire, and he must have bruised the half vampire Bella, since he knows her, but she doesn't remember. She might remember his name from somewhere, but not his face because she doesn't have her ancestor's eyes."

"That means, that on the first day of school she remembered us, but she couldn't figure out were." Jazz said with a big smile.

"Exactly." Wow, who knew. "Hay Edward, what's Bells drawing?"

"Huh? Oh.....I don't know, I didn't pay attention, all I was doing is trying to get her here safe. But what is she drawing?"

"Edward you need to come see for yourself man. This is bad." Em and Jazz said.

"What are you talking about?" And that's when I saw it. It was a picture of James biting Bella on the arm, in a place full of mirrors. She already went through 3 pages.

The first page was us playing Baseball. Second page was her in a place full of mirrors' and third page was James biting her, but we couldn't see his face. That's when she finished the drawings and just fell full-on straight to sleep.

"Edward, you don't think this would happen would you?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know? She drew us from the past. I guess it's time for her to draw something for the future." She's like Alice, but only see's the future in her sleep and can sketch it out.

"Yeah, well lets taker her upstairs, Edward she can sleep in your room tonight." SCORE!!!!!

"Ok." I said in a normal voice.

The next morning when I came to check on her again she was drawing, but nothing about danger or something. It was just a dress's and flowers, but she was asleep. Then while I was looking at it she stopped and just dropped everything and went to a real sleep so I decided that Alice should see these drawings.

"Alice, I need to show you what Bella drew, and I have a feeling that your gunna love it." I said smiling.

"What is it *gasp* this is a beautiful dress!!! Did she make this in her dream?"

"Yeah. I guess she can make good things also." That's when I heard a little yawn up stairs. So when I went to go check on her and I saw her rubbing her eyes. And even when she wakes up and her hair flying everywhere she still is beautiful.

"Oh, Hi Edward. WAIT!!! Where am I, and why in the hell am I here???" I could hear my family laughing. And Esme saying bring Bella down stairs.

"Well Bella, I decided to bring you my house and you fell asleep. So I just carried you in here. And now everyone down stairs wants to meet you again." T.M.I.

"What do you mean again? Won't this be the first time?" She said eyeing me. I just hope she doesn't eye my full body, especially my manhood.

"Actually my parents want to meet you. My sibling wants to fully meet you, other than just seeing you at school." Nice save.

"*sigh*Ok, but I have 1 problem."

"What's that?"

"Where are my clothes?" I was shocked when she said that. Great balls flying everywhere.

"Ahh...let me go get Alice. Al......" And here is the pixie herself.

"Here, I couldn't find anything for her to wear."

"Thanks" I said whispering.

"Ok here Bella; just come down when you're ready, and theres towels in the restroom, just put them in the dirty laundry hamper." I will never wash the towels nor the shower.

"Kay." She said tired/happy.

30 minutes later we herd little footsteps coming down stairs, and I went up to her, so she could meet her family from the past.

"Hay Bella" I said to her, smelling and smiling at her strawberry sent.

"Hay Edward, where's everyone else?"

"In the living room, come on lets go see them."

"Ok, but why aren't we at school?"

"Because I'll tell you later." So when I got to everyone I introduced her.

"Bella this is my family. My mom Esme and my dad Carlisle." I said pointing to each of them.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen." She said politely.

"Please call us by our first name." Esme said.

"Ok. Esme, Dad." We all looked at her like she's starting to get her back to us."Whoa, were did that come from? "She said whispering.

"Ok, well anyways these are my siblings. Blondie over their is Rosalie and her boyfriend Emmett."

"Hi."

"Hay Bella." Emmett gave her a big hug."Cant breath Brother Bear" We looked at her with a smile.

"What the???" She said with a confused look. "Ahh...and that small pixie like figure is Alice and her boyfriend Jasper."

"Hello."

"Bella, its soooooooooooooooooooo finally great to meet you. I just know that were gunna be best friends." Alice really needs to calm down.

"Hello Bella."

"Hi Jazz Hands." We all looked at her with smiles. And she looked at us confused.

"Ok, why am I calling you Jazz hands, Brother Bear, and Dad?" "*sigh*Well we might as well tell her." And so we when to the couch, sat down and started our stories.

After we finished telling her everything and she had a surprised look on her face, and thin just fainted.

About 1hour later she woke up and she said."What happen?"

"Honey you fainted." Esme said.

"Why?" She said, still trying to wake up.

"Because we told you some stories. But honey, do you remember the stories we told you?"

"Ahh...O.M.G.O.A.T.S.I.T.W.I.R. **(oh my goodness of all the stories in the world i remember)** YEAH!!!"

"Ok, what exactly do you remember Bells?" Rose asked.

"Jasper was my twin brother and I got raped by Joshua Newton, Carlisle was my dad and I killed my mom at birth, Edward was my boy friend, Emmett was my adopted brother when he found me in the ally after running away from Carlisle and then raped by Emmett's so called friend Levi Newton, and now all that makes me end up here."

"Yeah" She got everything correct.

"So thoughs baby in the pictures were my kids?"

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"And Jasper Milessa Whitlock, Emmely Calisan Edwanny McCarthy-Cullen, is my girls that I had from being raped by the Joshua and Levi Newton?"

"Yeah." Again everyone.

"And the Bella back then was human, and the other Bella was half human, and now you have a full human Bella?"

"Yeah, pretty much." I said.

"So all in all, you guys are vampires, that drink animal blood and there's a bad vampires coming to get my from my half human Bella."

"Yeah." Bella had every emotion. "Ah Bella can you not make so many emotion's your kind of hurting my head."

"Huh?" We forgot to tell her our powers.

"Oh Jazz can control emotions, Alice can see the future, and I can read minds."

"Oh."

Later that day Bella told us why she draws in her sleep and what makes her draw the pictures that she showed us.

"So basically ever since you got here you've been drawing things like that?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah pretty much. And when I saw you guys in the cafeteria, I knew I realized that I seen you boys from somewhere but I just couldn't figure out were."

"Well we surly knew who you where Belly-Bop."

"Emmett did you always give me random nicknames every day like that?" She said with a smile. "Yep, and I'm going to do it every day like I did to Eddie boy other the....." Then I tackled Emmett, and Esme came in.

"BOYS!!!! NO FIGHTING IN MY HOUSE!!!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Take that outside. And you can clean the mess before you go." Esme demanded. She's the man of the house, not Carlisle, but Esme.

"So Jazz, does this always happens." She asked, looking at us.

"I'm sorry to say my clumsy sister, but yes it does happen every day." Jazz said shaking his head.

"By the way, who gave me that nickname?"

"Um...Daroline Mallory and Galinda Stanly. Thin Penelope Webbler stuck up for you by calling them drunken sluts. We were in 4th grade." I guess personality run's in the family.

"I guess good jeans pass down, like bad attitudes come down." They both laughed a little, until Carlisle came in. "Hey Bells?"

"Yeah Dad?" I could tell she was trying to get used to the process of already being related to Carlisle and Jazz. And then when I saw Carlisle, he looked at her with a smile." Do you still like the book 'Ginger Bread Man'?"

"Yeah, but it's sad to say, I hate ginger bread cookies"

"Well you never did when you were younger so I wouldn't expect it now."

Me and Emmett finally finished clean up, and then we fought outside, and at the end I was sitting on top of Emmett's back, since I won. Oh, we didn't go to school because we had to tell Bella whets going on, and Carlisle called us in and said that we got food sick. But so far today was good. Until we got another phone call, that is.


	11. Phone Call's, Baseball, And Runaways

Chapter 11- Phone Call's, Baseball, And Runaway's

**Bella's POV**

_**RING RING RING**_

Was all I herd. And I have a bad feeling who it was. I heard Esme talking with a man, and apparently he wanted to speak to me. So Esme called my name and gave me the phone and it was him...James.

"Bella you have a phone call." Who calls for someone else at someone else's home number? Especially when you don't even know that person is at someone else's house.

"Uh...ok? And why are they calling from here?" I wish I knew myself. Everyone stayed quiet to lisin.

"Hello my pet." Oh hell.

"James, why are you calling me? And from someone else's house? And how did you know where I am at?"

"Tisk, tisk, tisk, my Bella, still stubborn and very question-est, are we?"

"James shut up and tell me what you want."

"That's easy, I want to just meet you, and see how you are doing." I was quiet and I looked at them like I was going to get killed any second. "James just leave me alone."

"Now I can't do that. You ran away from me once, and you're not doing that again. Now if you don't mind I can see you, but luckily you can't see me. I watched you when you were asleep last night, when you were taking your shower-I must say for myself you have a nice body, I saw you getting dress, and faint when they were telling their story to you. I just thought you would like to know what I've been up to the last 24 hours. Bye my sweet Bella." And then I was so shocked that I felt myself stopped breathing until Jazz ran up to me shook me a little. Apparently he didn't want that to happen to me twice. "Bella breath. What happen?" Jazz said.

"He, he, he...he was watching me."

"He could be anywhere now." Rosalie said.

"How about we play baseball, just to get it off of our minds." I said, and Jazz said.

"Just like you were little. Trying to play a game to get your head out of something."

**Edward's POV**

And we all just went with it, but me and the guys had a feeling that we'll be seeing some red eyes, like Jazz saw when he was playing with Bella.

Bella hoped on Emmett's back -even though I wanted her on my back- but Em wanted her on his back because he hasn't done it since the day he last saw her. But when we finally got to the field he swung her on his shoulders and she said.

"Aaaahhhhh Brother Bear put me down right now!!! Hahahaha" She said while banging on his back with her little fist and kicking his chest.

"No! And you can't make me."

"Help! Hahaha, stop tickling me, hahahaha. Get me down now!!!"

"Em put Bells down before you make her laugh so hard her side's starts hurting." Carlisle said.

"Aww but where's the fun in that?"

'POW'

"Ouch! Rose. I'll put her down, don't have to get so aggressive." Em finally put Bella down, and she wouldn't stop giggling-Jasper.

"Help hahaha, cant hahahaha, stop hahahaha, laughing hahaha." Bella said, and she really couldn't stop laughing.

"Jazz stop Bella from laughing"

"I can't, remember how in the cafeteria I made everyone else laugh, but not her. Well that's like now. I'm trying to get through her, but she just can't stop laughing."

"Carlisle?" I said panicking.

"Help!!! My side hurts badly hahaha HELP!!!" That's when Esme went to Bella and just put her hand over her mouth and Bella just stopped laughing.

"Thank you Esme."

"No problem Bells. Now how about we play baseball." Everyone just looked at Esme. "What I'm a mom. Mom has power's we just do show them." And the girls giggled and we all just left it there for now.

While we were playing it was boys against girls. And It was a tie. Girls-15, and Boys-15. That's when Alice screamed. "STOP!" We all ran infrunt of Bella, because we all had a feeling on whom it would be. James and Victoria.

"Edward, get Bella out of here..." Esme said. "No, it's to late." Carlisle said.

"Well, well, well look who we have here...my little pet Bella."

**Bella's POV**

That voice, and that face I remember him. I've seen him. I even have dreams on what he did to the other Bella.

"James what do you want?" I said in a hard deadly Italian voice. I've never used. Everyone just looked at me. Apparently Carlisle daughter had an Italian accent, because I don't know where that came from.

"Ahh, I guess the voice of the other Bella is in you. Thank you so much for finding her. We'll be taking Bella and....oh what's this? Mary Alice Brandon. Is that you? I haven't seen you since I changed you." Everyone gasped because she never did find out who changed her, until now.

"Well I guess this is a very small fucked up world. Now I will take Bella and Alice off your hands and we'll be on our way."

"NO!" That I said with a southern accent like Jazz's. That was probably the first Bella. "Oh I think so." James said.

"Well I don't think so." Jazz said. "You will not touch my wife and sister."

"I believe you have no choice." That's when Victoria grabbed me and Laurent grabbed Alice. And we were off.

I woke up next to Alice. She was so called asleep. She was probably just resting, but it looks like they bruised her. And that's when I felt pain myself. I couldn't even get up. My legs hurt to much. When I looked down I saw burses and scars all over my body.

"Bella are you awake?" She said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah Alice. Where are we?"

"In some studio, full of mirrors." We were in my old ballet studio.

"Do you know what state were in?" I asked.

"Seattle...why?" She said in her scared tiny little voice.

"Alice?"

"Yeah, Bella?"

"Were in my old Ballet studio. My house isn't that far away from here, but how do you think the guys will find us?"

"I don't know."

"Hey you girls....shut up!!" That sounded like a woman's voice. It's probably Victoria's voice. I started to cry, and Alice comfort me, and Alice whimpered and I comfort her also, and we just stayed there in the middle of a room full of mirrors.

I felt Alice stiff up that means she was having a vision, and when she finished it she smiled and said. "In 3...2....1...now." There I saw Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie flying through the window and James come in and ran straight towards me and carried me far away from Alice. James through me to the wall broke my leg then bet me. I was screaming and Alice and Carlisle came to me while Edward was fighting James.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh dad!!! It burns!!!!!" I said crying out for my father.

"Hold on! Alice wrap my belt around Bella's leg then go get Edward and burn James." Alice went and did that, and I laid there holding Carlisle hand. "Dad make the pain go away..... Aaaahhhhh. My head is burning."

"I know, hold on for me." I did as my father told me. Because he knows I'm stronger than ever.

"Edward, suck the venom out of her...NOW."

"AAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....." It started to get worse.

"Now Edward!!!" I felt the pain disappear, and all I saw was black.

I woke up in the hospital with Edward sleeping/ resting, and Charlie, Renee and Phil looking at me.

"Huh? What happen?"

"Oh! Bella dear. You're awake. Dr. Cullen said that you fell down the stairs at their house, and Esme's flower pot broke and landed on you. Are you ok?" My mom said talking so fast, it's making my head hurt like 2 people banging each other.

"Yeah. Ouch! My leg hurts." I said trying to sit up.

"Well it should. You broke it." Phil said. "Aww Bella I should have never left."

"Dad it's ok. I'm alive aren't I?" Trying to make Charlie feel better, is harder that yah think. "Yes, but you wouldn't be in the hospital."

"Dad, I'm fine. By the way, how long was I asleep?"

"You were asleep for a good 5 days."

"Oh" That's when Carlisle came in.

"Hello, I'm afraid visiting hours are over. But you may come back tomorrow."

"Ok, thanks Dr. Cullen" After they left Edward 'woke up' from sleeping and I looked at Carlisle waiting until he tells me what really happed.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?" He said trying to look innocent.

"What really happened?" So Carlisle told me the story.

"So Mike wasn't going to rape me, but ask me out. And James last name is Newton and he didn't rape me, he just nearly killed me?" That's when everyone else came in.

"Dad, when am gunna get out of here?" I asked him, knowing full well that I HATE hospitals.

"I see you still don't like the hospital and just want to leave the minute you get up or when you step 1 foot in through thoughs doors."

"Yep" popping the 'p'.

"Well you'll be out by Monday morning. Ok everyone out." He said that last part fast and everyone zoomed out, except for my brothers.

"What? That's the day after tomorrow." I said in a sad voice.

"How yah feeling Belly-bottom?" Em asked.

"Yeah, you were asleep for 3 days, clumsy." Jazz said.

"And you look tired love." I looked at them as they say all or my nicknames. And I really don't understand were Emmett gets all of these nicknames from?

"1) I'm fine. So don't worry. 2) I'm not so tired but not tiered enough to go to sleep. And 3) Emmett where do you get these nickname from?"

"I don't know. It just pop in my head." And I just shooked my head and my crazy brothers and my sexy boyfriend.


	12. 1 Year Later In Our Meadow

Chapter 12- 1 Year Later In Their Meadow

**The Boys POV ****(I'm narrorator)**

Edward walked into Carlisle office. "Carlisle, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah Edward what is it, you look like you need my permission and your too afraid if I'm gunna attack you or not." That made Edward get even more scared.

"Ah...can I ask Bella to marry me?" Carlisle looked at him with 'You can, but hurt her I'll kill you and I'm gunna enjoy it.' eyes then smiled at Edward.

"You can, but if you hurt her I'm gunna have to kill you."

"Don't worry, I won't I promise." Edward left to go tell everyone else.

Carlisle just looked at the letter that his daughter gave him and read it and realized apparently she really can't live without her daddy, or she wouldn't have never came back to his life now. That's when Esme came in and kissed and they had their privet moment. Thank god all the rooms are sound proof or that will be disturbing to everyone else.

Emmett on the other hand had ' the talk' with Edward, and Jasper tied him down to the chair while videotaping it.

"Emmett untie me, I already had the talk."

"Yes, but have you ever did it. Don't answer that, because you haven't so shut up and lisin."

"Jazz help me please?" Edward complained.

"Sorry man, this is to funny..." Jazz holding up the video camera.

"Jazz!"

"Emmett and Jasper untie Edward, now." Esme said coming from upstairs. And since they don't want to argue with her nor disturb her from her job with Carlisle, they just switched to something different.

Jasper went upstairs to see what going on. Bella kept sending off waves of horror. "Hay girls, what's wrong. Bella seam's scared."

"She won't sit still, were trying to play Bella Barbie." Alice said.

"Jazz if you cared about me, then you would make them stop now!!!"

"Jasper Mile Whitlock don't you even dare try to stop her, or we won't have sex together for a whole 3 months." "!!!!! I really didn't want to hear my brother's information like that."

"Sorry Bells!" They said at the same time. "But sorry Bella, you know I love you. But a man has their needs. And mine is Alice's body."

"O.M.G.O.A.T.I.M.** (oh my goodness of all there is mercy)** I really didn't want to know that." I bet she's gunna have trouble sleeping.

**Edward's POV**

I decided that I am going purpose to Bella in our meadow. Tomorrow afternoon, and I asked Alice what her answer was going to be but Alice said with a straight face. "I can't tell you that, it's going to be a surprise. Oh! And she might have a surprise for you also, but....*gasp* its sad news." And that small pixie just flu away, like a normal day when she just skips around like nothing is going to happen.

When Bella and I got to our meadow I just fell, and pulling her down with me. She looked at me like 'Are you ok, my idiotic man?'. If she only knew what she does to me.

"Bella you'll be death to me."

"I can't do that, you're already dead." I just looked at her like 'Really Bella, must you through that upon me.'

"What? Its true." I just rolled my eyes at my soon to be wife.

"Bella I have a little poem for you, so say your comments after ok."

"Yeah, what's your poem?"

"Ok, here it is."

_Let wind blow,_

_Let fire burn,_

_Let sea rise,_

_To greet skies._

_Let sun warm,_

_Let moon cool,_

_For all the earth to breathe._

_Let some speak,_

_Let heart break,_

_Let tears flow in heartache._

_Let war take,_

_Let love feel,_

_For all on earth to breathe._

_Day light,_

_Dawn fall,_

_The shadows call._

_Let truth,_

_Stand tall,_

_For loves soft call._

_Let wind blow,_

_Let fire burn,_

_Let sea rise,_

_To greet skies._

_Let sun warm,_

_Let moon cool,_

_For all the earth to breathe._

_Day light,_

_Dawn fall,_

_The shadows call._

_Let truth,_

_Stand tall,_

_For loves soft call, for all._

_Let star shine,_

_Let souls fly,_

_Let dawn break before us._

_Let day grow,_

_Let night fall,_

_For all the earth,_

_For all on earth to breathe._

_Let wind blow,_

_And fire burn,_

_Let sea rise to greet skies._

_Let sun warm,_

_And moon cool,_

_For all the earth to breathe._

I looked at Bella and I saw a tear come down from her eyes and I was scared that she thought that it was bad, but might as well find out now than never.

"Bella you didn't like it did you?" I said in a little sad voice.

"No that's not it....it was beautiful, thank you so much....no one has ever done that for me. I loved it." I was happy to hear that. I actually wrote it the first time we came together, but when I went back to Chicago after being changed, I saved it until I see her again, and now I can finally share it with her.

"Bella I know I'm suppose to do this differently but..." I said still laying down next to her as I'm on top of her.

"What is it?" She asked smiling.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are beautiful, but it's sad to say that you don't see it. You complete me again, you pulled me out of my misery from all thoughs years ago, and I love you for that. Before I was changed my mom gave Carlisle her ring so I could give it to a special girl, and so Carlisle changed me for that. And now years later that special girl came back after promising. And that special girl is you. So basically what I'm saying is.....Isabella Marie Swan...." I pulled out the ring. "Will you marry me?" She just looked at me thin the ring and she did that about 3 times and said.

"Yes. YES YES. I WOULD LOVE TO MARRIE YOU!!!!" Who knew she can scream so loud. I bet she'll be screaming loud on our honeymoon. Edward Cullen, you are one naughty vampire, that has a VERY triple X rated mind. If Carlisle or Charlie knew about that mind or yours, you would be dead.

I smiled at her and basically just made out right there. Bad choice, like the first time I nearly had sex with her. Damn my gentle men manners, and damn this angel to make me get her in me. As we were so happy and having our special moment. (Not that kind of special moment) Bella gets a phone call and by the look on her face it wasn't good.

**Bella's POV**

So this is what Alice was talking about that Edward had a surprise for me. And she also said that I'll get a surprise, but sad one also. That's when I got a phone call in our meadow. I knew I wasn't James, so it's someone else, with another non recognized number.

I answered the phone and some lady from the hospital said.

"Yes, is this Isabella Swan?"

"Yes I am. Who is this speaking?"

"This is Emmely from the hospital. We come to inform you that your father Charlie Swan went back to the training, and worked over bored and died from a stroke...I am very sorry for you loss ma'am, please we would like to see you down at the hospital this second." I cried into my fiancé arms.

"Yes, I...I..I'll be down there as soon as I can." I said in a low whisper tone.

"Thank you, and again. I'm terribly sorry." She's a nice person.

"Thank you. Good Bye."

"Bye" And I know Edward herd because he held me and just let me stay like that for lord knows how long. But I fell asleep; when I woke up I was in my dad's **(Carlisle)** hand crying my heart out like never before.

"Honey it'll be ok. Were leaving now, so let's go to the car. I'll carry you and Edward will drive you." Carlisle said.

"Ok." I said in a small baby tone.

When we got down to the hospital Carlisle was still carrying me, holding me like never before...literally. I entered the room were Charlie was at, looking at him made me sick, he was stone, dead and cold. Carlisle asked if he wanted to change him for me. I said no. I said that because, I know Charlie lived a good life and he said that if he died that he wanted to rest in peace, nothing else, and Carlisle took my respective and just left it there.

Charlie's funeral was held at Forks Memorial Center. His stone said:

Charlie Oliver Swan

A Great Police Officer

Wonderful Friend

And Mostly Best Single Dad That Has Ever Taken' Care By Himself

And Lived A Happy Life

Born August 18, 1975 - November 27, 2010

We Love You All

After that moment I just cried, but thin eventually I had to leave, thin I did. But ever since I was in Carlisle arm's I felt like he felt neglected and seemed to think that I loved Charlie more than him. Who knew that Carlisle could get so jealous?

**Edward's POV**

The next day Bella was getting better, because she knew that he had lived a very good life, and everyone talk's to her to make the pain ease off, and it's actually working. You'd think that, that wouldn't happen since she's a stubborn girl, but apparently she's gotten through with that. So life goes on, and on, and on.

It's been 2 months since the death thing, and Bella is better, and Alice is going all out on Bella's wedding dress. Alice is doing the wedding dress that Bella drew last year in her sleep. Speaking of sleep drawing, she has been having weird ones. She's been drawing these kids that are ours, and how they look when they get older.

The boy was named Edward Anthony Masin Cullen Jr. since Cullen was on to it. And the girl was going to be named Melarrie Chartrice Boisseau Cullen** (same name in my other story 'The Little Ones')**.

Jr has my jeans, and Melarrie has Bella's jeans. So basically our kids are our look-a-likes.


	13. A Wedding And Old Family Members

Chapter 13- Wedding And Old Family Member

**Edward's POV**

Today's the big day, and I'm terrified that Bella might rethink all so this and run away. Or she's just faking this love, just to make me/ all of us happy. Or worse, she says I DONT instead of saying I DO.

_**SLAP**_

"Ow! Jazz what the hell was that for?" I said rubbing my cheek.

"Because you're hurting my head, so calm down Bella will not leave, so don't worry, you know that Alice would have seen it if she would have." He said pissed.

"Your right..." I said taking in unnecessary breath.

"Yeah, I know" All smiles on him.

"Oh shut up and get ready were fixing to start. And hay Emmett?"

"Yeah man?"

"Who's that girl over there that looks like Bella a little bit?"

"Oh that's....."

**Bella's POV**

"Bella will you calm down...you're going to destroy your dress you drew and what I made, with the fact that you make up will come pouring down, and you hair sticking everywhere, and don't get me started on your sweat..." Thanks' for the insults pixie-stick

"OK! Alice...I get the point." I said looking out the window, then I noticed a girl that kind of looked like me. "Hay Alice, Rose, and Esme.... Who's that girl that's talking to Emmett, Jazz, and Edward?"

"Huh? Oh we can't tell you...It's a surprise....but you'll know at the end of the wedding, before you go. So don't worry"

"Ok." But I HATE surprises.

"Ok Bells you ready?" Rose asked.

"Ahh. Is that a trick question?" I said.

"No, and the faster you get this over with, the faster you can go on with your life...so I'm going to go, you come after me, but until they open the doors wide you go. Ok?" Rose said rushing.

"Ok. But where's Carlisle?" I said panicking.

"Right behind you." I turned around and saw my dad.

"Dad, can you do me the honor of walking me down the ails?"

"Of course I will, what kind of question is that?" I'm retarded.

"Apparently a stupid one." I said blushing.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to hear it from you." I smiled at my dad and waited for me and my dad to go down the ails.

We finished saying our vous. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss....." Edward didn't even let him finish the sentence. "…the bride. You know you could have just waited until I finished my sentence thin attack her." Edward let me go thin said. "Sorry couldn't wait."

"Whatever, I just get paid." The preacher had a bad attitude. Now he's only getting half of what we're paying him.

At the after party the girl that the guys were talking to came up to me like she knows me or something.

"Hay mom." I looked at her like 'When in the hell did I have you?'

"Oh! Sorry I wasn't supposed to say that. Sorry. But anyways I'm Emmely, the women you spoke on the phone with a few months ago and you daughter when the other half vampire and half human Bella. So technically, I'm you long lost many years ago daughter." I looked at everyone like a bomb just dropped on my head, and lost every memory that I ever had in life.

"Your my...my...my daughter?" Well that's a shocker.

"Yeah!" Who is she…Alice?

"But how did you find me....Emmett?" I turned around to look at my bear brother.

"Yep" popping the 'p'. "So you're Emmely Carlisan Edwanny McCarthy-Cullen?" I said with a smile.

"Yep" still popping the 'p'.

"Wow...how old are you exactly?" I asked.

"Um..... about.....45 years. And my mom died about your age...sorry...I sometimes go overboard on things."

"Huh...go figure." Me and Emmely talked for I don't know how long. That's until my brothers said their speeches.

Emmett went first. "I would like to say something random. I lost my sister, then found her, I'm and Uncle and you're not. Carlisle a grandpa, well great grandpa since Emmely had got married and had a little girl named Joyci, but that's beside the point...My point is actually....Eddie boy is going to lose his virginity and Bella will scream in pleasure, and might have children...who knows...I'm not a doctor. But here's to Eddie and Bell-Binky-Boo." Everyone just starred at Emmett and then just started to laugh.

Then it was Jaspers turn. Please make this one have since. "To my loving sister.......may she be happy, and made this speech be more appropeat then Emmett." He got interrupted by Em.

"What just saying the truth." We all rolled our eyes.

"Anyways. May there love last, and I agree on Emmett. May Eddie boy loose his virginity and may Bella scream in pleasure." Me and Edward just looked at each other like 'We'll kill them when we get back'.

After talking and dancing with everyone I met Joyci....Joyci Isabella Marie McCarthy-Cullen Smith. Joyci looked like me. Damn what is up with the entire girl population in the family looking like me?


	14. My Sweet Honeymoon

Chapter 14- My Sweet Honeymoon **(Edwards POV)**

Bella wouldn't stop asking me about where we were going, and over and over again I would have to say. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise." And she'll go. "Puff!"

We finally arrived. We went to Isle Esme. A little Island that Carlisle bought for Esme. "Bella, where here." I said quietly, she had gone to sleep.

"Huh? Oh....Damn what is that?" I chuckled at that a little bit.

"Were at Isle Esme. Carlisle bought it for her, so now were using it." I said with a smile knowing what I'm going to do with my wife. And theres 14 rooms and we'll be here for 2 weeks. You do the math.

I got Bella out of the bout and carried her and the luggage to the house. I stopped at the entry. I went inside to put everything away. Well basically thronging it everywhere in the room that is, and not caring where it lands at. Then went back to Bella only finding her looking at me with questionably eyes.

"What...I had to put the stuff away..." She didn't even let me finish. She basically jumped on me and killed me with her kisses. So I fought back with caring her to one of the room's. When we got on the bed, I literally ripped off her clothes.

I kissed Bella on her lips, noise, forehead, jaw, ears, and neck. Then moved down to her very large breast. I took them and squeezed them, then bent down to kiss, suck, and nibble them. "Uhmm Edward...that feels so good." Just hearing her say that makes me want to know what I can do to make her scream my name.

I moved down to her underwire and just devour them. "Bella you have a wonderful body." I said breathing hard.

"And it's all for you. But we have a problem Edward." She said in a very sexy voice. Speaking of sex!!! "And what would that be?" I said smiling knowing full well on what she meant.

"You have way to many cloths. I think you need help taking them off. Don't you?" She said putting her hands in my shirt.

"Why yes. Yes I do." She started to kiss me, and then this sneaky little human devil got my shirt, belt and unloosen my pants without me even paying any attention.

"You sneaky little devil." I said.

"I'm not devilish; I'm just good with my hands." Somehow next thing I know she's already taking my boxers down with her teeth. Damn she's good. "How do you do that?" I said scared at my own wife.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" She then grabbed my cock and the game's had begun

She held it as much as she could, which apparently was too big, because she went all wide eyes. "You having fun down their?" I said looking at her worshiping Big Mac down there.

"I'm just getting started." She put me into her mouth, which was about 1 inch. Yep I'm that big, wide and long, and I'm proud about it. I got a BIG ego." **(Sorry couldn't help it.)**

"Oh.....Oh....OH GOD BELLA!!!! ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!! DAMN THAT FEELS SO GOOD!!! DONT STOP.....JESUS..... Bella......Bella....BELLA, make it vibrate." So she hummed and boy did it vibrate.

"Bella I'm fixing to let loose."

"Then let loose...I'll catch it for you." She said then winked at me. Damn this woman. So I let loose and she smiled.

"Mmmm....that's so sweet. Like a big large lollipop" popping the last 'p'.

Then it was my turn and boy did she have fun. I made her cum easily.

"Cum for me Bella....Cum it all out." I said in her ear.

"Oh... Ed......Ed....Oh God.....EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN JR. CULLEN, JUST FUCK ME NOW.!!!" After she said that something in me snapped and boy did I grant her wish.

I separated her legs and somehow fit myself inside of her. How? I don't know. But I succeeded at it.

"Bella if it gets to much for you, just tell me, to stop." I said while she settle me in.

"I trust you." She believed in me. This made me happy to know that.

***************3 minutes later*********(****I really didn't want to go into details...so you can just imagine what's going on)**

"Oh...me....oh....my..."

"I couldn't agree more"

"Edward?"

"Yeah Bella"

"Shut up and carry me to the next room."

"Your with is my command"

************2 weeks later****************

Me and Bella finished our scavenger hunt, by exploring each other nakedness. And boy did I like have that scavenger hunt. I should do it more often.

But right now Bella is throwing up-SHE'S PREGNATE!!!- And that only means 1 or at this case 2 very special moment.

********Home*********

When Bella and I returned home, Bella was already cranky and Carlisle said. "Oh hell, the suffer begins again." Only referring to his first wife Erika, or Janet, or was it Leonna. I don't know, because we all don't care.

More than less Carlisle said that she'll be delivering in 2 weeks, and everyone was happy...especially Jazz. He was trying to attest get around her shield...but couldn't, but he said he would visit time to time, and Bella cried for 1 and a half hour saying.

"This is all my fault...Jazz won't come around me, because of my emotions. I wish women wouldn't have to get mood swings......I'm hungry.....I can't believe I said that I'm thinking of hunger instead of my own brother." Basically she was having a short intention span moments.

We were all counting the days until Bella gives birth to the kids. And her dream drawings where...different. It was like she was making a list of supplies that she needs for the kids. Alice said when she makes baby cloths then give it to her. Because for some reason Alice can tell if it's in stores or not...how I don't know.

The 1st drawing she drew was her and Jazz when they were little and sleeping in her bed after reading 'The Ginger Bread Man' and in the background it's a stormy night and when we asked Jasper about this he said. "Yeah...she used to get scared when it's a stormy night. I would hear her scream before mom and dad, so I would run over to her room and the slightest touch she would calm down. So I would sleep with her every time. And I could calm anyone down, that's probably how I got my power when I was changed."

The 2ed drawing was her and Carlisle in the park. She was sitting on the swings and he was pushing her. When I showed Carlisle that picture he said."Yeah...when she was little everyday or if we had a bad day, we would always go to the park."

The 3ed drawing was me and her at the Christmas party. She had on an electric blue, with little sparkles and a rose coming up the side and the stems were black. I wore a black tuxedo with a blue electric tie. And guess who wanted to make the dress. When I saw it I said. "Yeah, I told her that, that dress and color looks good on her. And she smiled and thanked me." When I said looks good on her Carlisle growled at me. "In a good way, not in that way." He kind of loses his temper when I say something like that before me and Bella got married. And I know he's just being a protective father and all, but that's just really creepy.

The 4th drawing she drew was her and Emmett. She was on his back laughing on the left side of the picture and on the right was her banging his back and kicking his chest because he pulled her over his shoulders. And under the picture it's his mom yelling at him telling him to put her down. He said. "Yeah...Me and Bells and our time. And like I said before, if you thing I'm bad...you should have been around with me and my brothers. Now that's bad." I couldn't even imagine how that would be.

The 5th drawing was her and Charlie. He was reading her a bed time story and guess what that story is. The one and only 'The Ginger Bread Man'. But apparently that wasn't just her favorite book. There were more. Cinderella, The little Blue Bird, Surly Temple, Alice in Wonderland and so on. We kind of made fun of Alice because of the book, but Jazz threaten us...so we stopped.

The 6th drawing she drew was us together. Smiling, laughing, hugging, and me watching her sleep. Apparently she knew I was watching her, or she wouldn't have drawn it.

The 7th drawing made all of us happy. She drew Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jazz and Alice, Bella and I, and Jr. holding Melarrie's hand.

And the Last one was Me, Jazz, Carlisle, Emmett, Charlie, and Bella hugging and smiling at each other, with Jazz in his Army suit, Carlisle in his Doctors outfit, Me and my crazy wild untamed hair flying everywhere, Emmett with his hiking gear, and Charlie in his police officer outfit. Apparently she drew us in out outfits that she last saw us and died in.

But that's why we love Bella; she's weird in her own little way.


	15. Giving Birth

Chapter 15- Giving Birth

**Bella's POV**

Damn, Damn, Damnity, Damn, Damn!!!! I'm going to kill Edward and curse the birth giving and dream drawing. Because this shit hurts like hell!!!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH......EDWARD ANTHONY MASIN JR. CULLEN...WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS IM GOING TO KICK YOUR SORRY METAL VAMPIRE ASS!!!!.....!!!"

"I love you to Bella." Oh hell no.

"SHUT UP AND GET THE'S BABYS OUT OF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!! GET THEM OUT NOW!!!!!!!!!." Damn I still don't know how my half vamp/human self lasted through this shitiful pain. Although she did give birth from a human man, not a vampire man.

******3 days later******

I woke up hearing, seeing, even smelling everything perfectly. .F.G.I.A.F.V!!! **(Oh my fucking goodness I'm a fucking vampire). **

Next thing I know everyone is in Edwards's room looking at me. "Ahhhhhhhhh.....What happened?"

"The babies killed you when you were giving birth. Apparently Jr clawed his way through your stomach and Melarrie clawed her way out through your chest. I don't even want to know how she did that, but apparently she did." Carlisle said.

"Can I see them?" I said begging.

"I don't think that's a good idea." My dad said.

"Why not?" Getting pissed.

"Well your and new born and you can hurt them." What the hell? Is he seriously going to make me NOT see my own kids?

"But Jazz didn't hurt his niece when I had her while he was a vampire. And Emmett didn't attack Emmely and he was a new born also." I tried to point it out to my dad, but he remembered not to argue with me, since somehow I always when the fight.

"You know Carlisle she has a point. We cared for them to much that we didn't hurt them." Jazz said.

"Yeah...so ** (pleace)** daddy!!!" Carlisle was shocked when I said daddy. Because apparently he hasn't herd that in a very long time.

"*sigh* fine Isabella. I don't know how, but somehow you always not start an argue, and make it hopeless for me to win." I see he's trying to make me feel guilty.

"I love you to daddy."

I went down stairs to see my to little ones.

Melarrie **(Mel-ahh-ree)** Chartrice** (Saw-trees)** Boisseau** (Boo-wah-so)** Cullen had my curly wavy brown hair that only shows in the light hair, deep hypnotizing brown eyes, with a heart shape, with somehow light dark skin face. I found out that Levi was Native American, which is how she got and off brown light pinkish color skin. Edward Anthony Masin Cullen Jr. had Edwards's untamed hair with his hair color, his sparkling green eyes, and same skin color as Melarrie's.

There powers aren't so normal. They have multiple powers.

-Jr: read minds, shield, water and air binding, tracker, telikaneces, make you change to a different language, and imaginer=he can make you imagine anything he wants you to imagine

-Mel: read minds, shield, earth and fire binding, weather changer, telikaneces, sing you to sleep and hum you to wake up, and hypnotism= boy thoughs 3 power's is going to be a pain in my ass.

Apparently they took the shield and mind reading from us and now can communicate with each other, which is very dangerous. But that just goes to show you, that life is just simple like that......kind of.


	16. The End

Chapter 16- The End

**Author's POV (Me)**

Bella's family lived a happy life. Emmely and Joyci would visit sometimes, and Joyci will be turning 5 year old next week, and Emmely is expecting 1 more, and she's going to name him Patrick Jordan Cullen-Anderson, Joyci's new step-brother. Joyci's real dad Jason died of cancer. And Emmely said that she's not going to marry anymore human men. So she met Kamblin Leo Anderson while she was hunting one day, and they just got married 3 days ago, and were keeping Joyci until they come back.

Jr. and Mel are a pain, but they can be good at the same time. There personality is sarcasm everyday nonstop. They communicate with everyone to tell them what they want. And they have been trying to get Mel to stop getting what she wants. Apparently Mel and Jr. are the only one who could figure out how to get past her moms shield and they won't tell anyone else.

Emmett is starting to make Jr. turn into him and Mel rolls her eyes at everything they do. When Jr. and Mel play together she slaps him side the head, and they all know that he said something stupid so they just left it alone.

Jazz is starting to make Mel into one of him, since there power is kind of alike. They both can control each others around them. Mel can hypnotize people without even looking at them.

They learned that their screams can break any thing.

Mel can make you fall asleep when she sings, but if she hums's you wake up. So we never try to get her mad or well be knocked out for I don't know how long. And Jr can only make you switch to a different language when he doesn't feel like lisining to you talk.

And guess what there favorite book is. 'The Ginger Bread Man'. They like that story because they can run fast, and hid really good. Not even a vampire could smell there sent. Carlisle is still trying to figure out why but they will never know.

So basically Bella's family is not no ordinary family. It's a very strange family

Jr.-sarcastic, loud, smart, protective about his baby sister, loves the worm, and always wondering what happen if I press this button, or what happens if I say this.

Mel- sarcastic, quiet, very sneaky, dyslectic, scared and clumsy, she hate's every season but loves the rain and the wind, and always wondering why her brother would do stupid things when he's actually smart  


They both hate the hot.

Anyways. This family isn't your normal family. This family is a....Twilight family.

_**The End**_


End file.
